Carnation
by Siebte Gloxinia
Summary: /Tidak jauh dari guild Fairy Tail, kau akan menemukan hamparan bunga yang indah./ —kehilangan seseorang itu memang menyakitkan, kau tahu? Itulah yang dipikirkan Mirajane Strauss. LaMi / Miraxus. Oneshot. RnR? #4 AFUKK Project! :D


_/Tidak jauh dari guild Fairy Tail, kau akan menemukan hamparan bunga yang indah./_

**Fairy Tail** (c) **Hiro Mashima**

—_#4 _**AFUKK**_ Project!_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_"_Tidak jauh dari _guild_ Fairy Tail, kau akan menemukan hamparan bunga yang indah_. Siapapun yang lewat, akan terhipnotis dengan keindahannya."_ Mirajane membaca ulang karangan yang baru ia tulis di buku bersampul merah miliknya. Ia menatap kalimat yang baru saja ia tulis lekat-lekat.

"Ada yang aneh."

Mirajane menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Apakah terlalu klise?" lalu ia menatap hamparan bunga-bunga anyelir berbagai warna di depannya, "Demi Tuhan, hamparan bunga ini memang menghipnotis."

Tak puas, Mira hanya bisa menatap kalimat itu. Ah, inilah kebiasaan terselubung Mira.

Lalu, siapa yang menjadi _bartender _bila bukan Mira?

...

Ah, mereka tidak akan menyadari bila _bartender_nya hilang.

—mungkin satu orang.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya seseorang dengan suara berat.

Mirajane terdiam. Perasaannya seperti agak disetrum setelah mendengar suara itu. Dengan hati-hati ia menengok ke belakang, walaupun ia tahu betul milik siapa suara itu.

"Laxus?"

"Kuulangi, sedang apa kau di sini?" Laxus berjalan mendekat ke arah Mirajane, sambil melirik buku bersampul merah dan pulpen yang dipegang oleh Mira, "Oh, kau ingin menjadi seperti si pirang itu?"

Mirajane berpikir sebentar, si pirang? Maksudnya... Lucy? Ah, Lucy memang berbakat untuk menulis, membuatnya tersenyum tipis mengingat apa yang dikatakan Laxus, "Ini hanya hobiku saja. Aku tidak berbakat seperti Lucy."

"Hm?" Laxus mencoba mengintip isi dari buku bersampul merah tersebut. Bahkan sampai berjinjit dan mendongak.

.

"Kau tidak pegal berdiri terus?" tanya Mira, "Duduk saja di sini." lanjutnya sambil menunjuk tepat di sampingnya. Tanpa basa-basi Laxus langsung duduk di sampingnya. Namun—yah, sayang sekali, Mira hanya menawarkan tempat duduk, tidak berencana untuk berbicara lebih lanjut dengan Laxus. Ia larut dengan kegiatannya sendiri.

Laxus—_yang mengharapkan lebih_—membuka topik, "Dan setelah aku duduk, kau malah larut dalam aktivitasmu sendiri." sindirnya.

"Eh?" Mira tersindir, merasa bersalah, Mira akhirnya meminta maaf, "Maafkan aku, Laxus—**hei!** Itu buku milikku!"

"Memangnya apa sih yang kau tulis?" Laxus tiduran, lalu membaca kalimat yang tertera di sana. Mirajane membiarkan Laxus membacanya, walaupun Mira menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, penasaran komentar apa yang akan keluar dari mulut seorang Laxus Dreyar.

"Jelek."

...

**EEEEHHH?**

"Eeh? Umm... maaf?" secara tak sadar, sudah ada aura-aura mengerikan muncul perlahan dari Mirajane.

Laxus menghela nafas, lalu menunjuk ke arah salah satu kalimat yang Mira tulis, "Kalimat kedua. Kurang enak bila dibaca."

Memang sih, dari tadi Mira agak kurang nyaman bila membaca kalimat kedua, "_Siapapun yang lewat, akan terhipnotis dengan keindahannya. _Bagian yang itu?"

"Betul." Laxus mengangguk, "Kenapa kau tidak belajar kepada si pirang itu saja?"

"Namanya Lucy." Mira menggembukan pipinya, "Hei, dia kan punya nama, setidaknya panggil dengan namanya."

Laxus berdiri, hendak meninggalkan Mira. "Tak usah marah begitu." Ia mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan menuju _guild._

.

—_sadarkah mereka bila bibir mereka tersenyum setelah pembicaraan singkat tersebut?_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_"_Tidak jauh dari _guild_ Fairy Tail, kau akan menemukan hamparan bunga yang indah_. Di sinilah cintaku bertemu. Aku dan kamu._"

Mira mengerutkan dahi.

Cinta siapa yang bertemu? Dia dengan siapa?

Setelah **berbulan-bulan** mencari ilmu kepada Lucy—dan Levy yang kebetulan sangat nempel dengan Lucy—akhirnya Mira terkena wabah para gadis galau... alias _romance_. "Ah, tak apa, hanya karanganku semata. Kan tidak harus dari kejadian yang nyata." gumam Mira.

"Dan lagi-lagi kau berbicara sendiri."

Tentu saja itu suara Laxus. Siapa yang tahu tempat ini adalah tempat seorang Mirajane Strauss menumpahkan hobinya, selain dirinya sendiri dan Laxus?

Mira menepuk-nepuk tepat di sampingnya, mengisyaratkan Laxus untuk duduk di sampingnya, "Jangan malu-malu." tambahnya. Perkataannya membuat Laxus tertawa sedikit.

"Laxus Dreyar? Malu?" Laxus mengangkat bahunya, lalu duduk di sebelah Mira.

"Aku butuh pendapatmu," Mira menyerahkan buku tulisnya dengan suka rela.

"Sudah belajar dengan si pirang?"

"Lucy." potong Mira.

"Siapapun itu," Laxus mulai membaca, dan kembali mengerutkan dahi setelah sempat absen untuk berbulan-bulan lamanya. Dengan harap-harap cemas, Mira bertanya, "Err... bagaimana?"

"_Di sinilah cintaku bertemu. Aku dan kamu." _Laxus membaca kalimat tersebut, namun tanpa sadar, ada rona merah di pipi Mira. "Sepertinya kau selalu punya masalah di kalimat kedua."

Mira mengangguk.

.

"Bukankah kau sudah belajar dengan si pira—"

"Lucy."

"Lucy." ulang Laxus sambil menatap buku itu, "Kau sudah berbulan-bulan belajar dengannya dan masih saja, kalimat kedua terlalu simpel. Kau harus menentukan, apakah kau ingin mendeskripsikan tentang keindahan alam, perasaan manusia yang sedang jatuh cinta, atau keduanya."

Mira mengejapkan matanya, mencoba mencerna perkataan Laxus.

"Memang kau mencoba untuk menulis apa?" tanya Laxus. Dan dibalas dengan gelengan Mira.

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu."

Laxus menghela nafas, "Hei, bagaimana kalau kalimatnya diubah? Menjadi _kau dan aku, bertemu di sini. Ditatap oleh ratusan anyelir, yang memandang dengan penuh arti._"

.

**"Astaga!"** bentak Mira seraya merebut buku bersampul merah miliknya, "Baru kali ini aku iri denganmu, Laxus!"

Laxus melirik ke arahnya, "Iri? Kenapa?"

"Kau puitis sekali!" puji Mira. Membuat Laxus agak salah tingkah.

"Tidak juga," Laxus mengangkat bahunya, mencoba membuang salah tingkahnya jauh-jauh, "Hanya terlintas di pikiranku."

"Awww," Mira menatap Laxus dengan tatapan iri sekaligus mengejek.

"Hei, hei!" Laxus tidak terima, merebut buku milik Mira lagi dan membaca halaman depan.

Karangan yang sebelumnya telah selesai.

"Yang ini bagus," tunjuk Laxus sambil membolak-balik halaman bukunya, lalu memberikannya kembali kepada Mira.

Sedangkan Mira hanya menghela nafas panjang, tanda menyerah dengan karangan yang tengah ia buat, lalu memeluk lututnya.

.

**Zrashhh!**

"Bagus," Laxus menutupi kepalanya dengan jaketnya, "Hujan disaat begini." cibirnya. Ia melirik ke arah Mira yang... astaga. Basah melindungi buku tulisnya. Membuat Laxus tersenyum tipis dan Mira yang menatapnya dengan jengkel.

Laxus menghela nafas, lalu menyeringai mengejek, "Jangan malu-malu." sambil mengisyaratkan duduk di sebelahnya.

Mira cemberut dan menggeser duduknya lebih dekat ke arah Laxus agar dapat menutupi kepalanya dan bukunya. "Kau belum mau kembali ke _guild_?" tanya Mira.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Belum, sih."

"Terserah kau saja."

Mereka berdua berlindung di bawah jaket milik Laxus. Hujan masih saja turun ke bumi, Mira menyender di bahu Laxus sambil memeluk bukunya, ia sudah siap menerima celotehan dari sang Dreyar karena seenaknya bersender di bahunya.

Namun celotehan tersebut tak kunjung keluar dari mulutnya.

.

—_sadarkah mereka bila mereka sedang ditatap oleh ratusan anyelir, yang memandang mereka dengan penuh arti?_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Oi."

"Apa?" Mira sedang membersihkan gelas di bar. "Kau sudah banyak minum, Laxus. Sudah cukup."

"Kau tidak ke tempat biasa?" tanyanya heran. "Hari ini hari Rabu, kan?"

Mira membenahi rambutnya sambil tersenyum kecil, "Ah, kau seperti _stalker_, bahkan mengetahui jadwal pergiku."

Laxus hanya diam dan melempar gelasnya, "Tambah!" tiba-tiba, Cana duduk di samping Laxus dan agak takjub melihat Mira menjadi _bartender_.

"Mira? Ini hari Rabu, kan?" tanya Cana.

"Yup, ada apa, Cana?" Mira agak sibuk untuk mengobrol sambil mengisi gelas-gelas kosong.

"Bukankah kau pergi setiap hari Rabu?"

.

**PRANG!**

"Pe—pecah...," Mira panik, lalu memungut pecahan gelas tersebut, "Astaga, aku sudah tua."

"Jangan _shock_ begitu." ujar Laxus sambil melipat tangannya di meja.

"Kak Mira! Hati-hati dong!" Lisanna membantu Mira memunguti pecahan gelas. "Gak biasanya kakak mecahin gelas."

"Biasa, hehehe—"

Lisanna menatap kakak perempuannya dengan pandangan heran, "Hari ini hari Rabu, kan? Kakak gak pergi?" dan Lisanna sukses membuat Mira melongo.

"Ngh?" kini gantian Mira memiringkan kepalanya, "Kalian tahu aku keluar setiap hari Rabu? Kupikir aku sudah menyelinap...?"

"Siapa yang tidak sadar kalau Miraselalu pergi keluar hari Rabu?" Erza bersender di meja bar.

"Eh?" Mira melirik mereka semua, "Ba—baiklah bila kalian ingin aku pergi—"

"—bukan itu maksudnya, Kak Mira!" potong Lisanna cepat. "Hanya tidak biasa saja."

.

Tiba-tiba Laxus berdiri, menarik Mira keluar dari _guild _sambil menenteng jaketnya, "Mirajane Strauss, saat kau salah tingkah memang merepotkan."

Yang disindir hanya diam sambil mengikuti langkah Laxus. Namun ia juga tak menolak mengikuti langkahnya.

"A—apa kakakku akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Lisanna tidak tenang melihat seorang Laxus Dreyar menggenggam tangan kakaknya.

Gray tiba-tiba muncul, ternyata _**Team Natsu**_ dari tadi menguping. "Yang sedang kalian bicarakan Laxus, lho."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk!" Natsu menggoyang-goyangkan jarinya, "Selama itu Laxus, hal buruk selalu terjadi."

**"APAAAA?"**bentak Freed sambil melempar kursi bar, ia tidak terima Laxus dilecehkan oleh Natsu. Evergreen dan Bixlow juga langsung berdiri, bersiap membuat keributan.

"Lalala~" Natsu kembali melempar kursi ke arah Freed, hingga akhirnya ribut tak jelas. Seorang Erza pun tidak berusaha untuk menghentikannya. "Entah mengapa, untuk kali ini aku berpihak kepada Natsu."

**"HAH?"**

.

Di lain tempat, Laxus dan Mira duduk di tempat biasa.

"Di mana bukumu?" tanya Laxus. Mira memberinya dengan pipi bersemu merah. "Kau sakit?"

"Tidak," jawab Mira kalem.

Dari pipi yang merah merona dan suara yang kalem tersebut ternyata menyimpan sebuah rahasia. Yang membuat Laxus ingin sekali melempar Mira jauh-jauh dari sana.

"Tidak jauh dari _guild_ Fairy Tail, kau akan menemukan hamparan bunga-bunga anyelir yang indah. Kau dan aku, bertemu di sini. Ditatap oleh ratusan anyelir, yang memandang dengan penuh arti. Baru itu?"

"Hehehhehehhe," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Mira.

"Kau pikir sudah berapa bulan tidak ada perkembangan?" bentak Laxus.

"3 bulan. S—_slow_, dong." Mira jadi merasa bersalah. "Lagian, itu kan bukuku, terserah dong mau nulis kapan aja."

Laxus terhenyak sebentar. Lalu menghindari tatapan Mira, "Cih, benar juga."

Orang ini.

.

"Aku sedang tidak ada inspirasi," Mira mengangkat bahunya, "Dan aku bingung, sejak kapan kau datang, membenahi tulisanku, menentukan _deadline_ku. Kau ini seperti editor pribadi saja, kau tahu?"

Laxus masih terdiam.

"Lagipula, dari pada kau duduk diam di sebelahku, kenapa kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bermanfaat? Misalnya—"

Sekalipun ia seorang Mirajane Strauss, ia akan _shock _bila seorang laki-laki tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya, kan?

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi bawel?" tanya Laxus, setelah ia melepas ciumannya dengan Mira.

Kini Mira yang terhenyak.

"Kuulangi, sejak kapan Mirajane Strauss menjadi bawel?"

.

Pipi Mira mulai memerah dan memanas, "Kau mengagetkanku, kau tahu?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Laxus, "Baiklah, sama denganmu. Sejak kapan kau mencampuri urusanku?" kali ini mereka berdua hanya saling menatap satu sama lain, hingga akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu lagi.

"He—hei, Laxus," Mira mendorong Laxus perlahan, "Kau tidak merasa... diperhatikan?"

Laxus melihat keadaan sekitar dengan sinis, "Kurasa kurang aman di sini."

"Tentu saja! Siapa yang memulai?"

"Kau menikmatinya," Laxus merebut buku Mira, melemparnya ke atas, lalu menangkapnya kembali, "Benar, kan?" lanjutnya disertai cengiran khasnya. Membuat pipi Mira merah merona.

Bila Laxus menebak, pasti selalu tepat sasaran.

.

"Sini!" Mira merebut bukunya, "Aku ada inspirasi."

"Bagus," Laxus berbaring. Matanya menari-nari di hamparan bunga anyelir berwarna-warni. Sesekali melirik Mira yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil menulis di buku bersampul merahnya. Melihat wajah Mira yang masih merah merona membuatnya menutupi wajahnya sendiri dengan telapak tangannya.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan?" bisik Laxus di sela-sela jarinya.

Sambil menulis, ia menyadari Laxus yang menutupi wajahnya. Tangan Mira berusaha mencubit pipi Laxus, "Terima kasih, Laxus."

Senyum tipis tersungging di bibir mereka.

"Tidak jauh dari _guild_ Fairy Tail, kau akan menemukan hamparan bunga yang indah. Kau dan aku, bertemu di sini. Ditatap oleh ratusan anyelir, yang memandang dengan penuh arti." Mira mendongak. "_Hei,_ _akankah kami berpisah? Bila kami berpisah, akankah bunga-bunga anyelir ini menyampaikan pesanku padanya?_"

"Mungkin aku harus sering menciummu," Laxus melirik ke arahnya, "Kau langsung mendapat inspirasi, kan?"

"Tapi bisa dengan tidak menciumku, kan?" tanya Mira geli. "Hei, menurutmu, apa kita akan berpisah?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Laxus, "Tergantung kapan waktu menjemput kita."

"Kau tidak takut?"

.

"Untuk apa?" Laxus berbaring sambil membaca buku Mira, "Aku akan mengalaminya, kau juga, semua juga."

Mereka berdua sama-sama memandang hamparan bunga tersebut. "Aku mencintaimu," ujar Mira singkat.

"Apa aku terlihat tidak mencintaimu, selama ini?"

"Uhm...," Ia selalu membuat mulut Mira terkunci sejenak. Meninggalkan senyuman manis di bibir Mira, sambil menikmati angin yang menerpa rambutnya.

.

—_sadarkah mereka bila waktu tidak berhenti untuk siapapun?_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hitam-hitam di hari Rabu.

Mata Mirajane bengkak sehabis menangis. Tunggu, bahkan sambil membersihkan gelaspun ia masih menangis.

"Dia seenaknya saja menghampiriku dan meninggalkanku." gumam Mira. "Dasar bodoh."

Anggota Fairy Tail sedang tak ingin berdebat pada hari itu. Hanya untuk hari itu. Mira memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat biasa.

"Hari ini hari pemakamannya, dan kau masih menyempatkan dirimu jalan-jalan?" ujar Erza tak percaya.

"Kau tahu apa?"

.

Dengan kesal, Mira berjalan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya keluar dari Guild. Tidak seperti Mirajane Strauss yang kalem dan semangat. Ini benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan biasanya.

Setelah memastikan keadaan sekitar, Erza melirik beberapa anggota Fairy Tail, "Sst, aman!" ia berjingkat-jingkat mengikuti arah ke mana Mira pergi. Disusul oleh Master, Elfman, Lisanna, Natsu dan Lucy yang merupakan duo _**kepo**_, Gray, Juvia, Gazille yang gak ada kerjaan, Cana, Levy, semua. Secara bergiliran dan berjingkat-jingkat. Tak jarang ada pula yang _misuh-misuh_. _This is Fairy Tail_.

Mira berdiri di depan hamparan bunga itu, sendirian. Tentu saja sendiri, kau mengharapkan ditemani seseorang yang dimakamkan hari ini?

Ia membuka buku bersampul merah, membolak-balik halamannya dengan tangan yang bergetar. Terbukalah halaman yang berisi karangannya tentang hamparan bunga ini.

.

_**"Tidak jauh dari guild Fairy Tail, kau akan menemukan hamparan bunga yang indah."**_

Dengan lantang, ia membaca karangan itu keras-keras, walaupun dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

_**"Kau dan aku, bertemu di sini."**_ Mira berjalan ke hamparan bunga di depannya dan melempar buku bersampul merahnya, _**"Ditatap oleh ratusan anyelir, yang memandang dengan penuh arti."**_

Ia memetik beberapa bunga anyelir berwarna putih, menyimpan di genggamannya.

_**"Akankah kami berpisah?"**_ Ia berlari di tengah hamparan bunga tersebut, berteriak, melempar bunga-bunga anyelir berwarna putih ke langit, dan menyaksikannya turun kembali ke tanah.

Dengan emosi, ia memungut anyelir-anyelir putihnya dan melemparnya kembali, seraya berteriak, **"LELAKI KURANG AJAR! AKU MENCINTAIMU, LAXUS BODOH!"**

Mirajane Strauss, menjatuhkan dirinya di tengah hamparan bunga ini, sambil menangis dan dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, ia melempar beberapa anyelir putihnya ke langit lagi.

"Kak Mira!" beberapa anggota Fairy Tail berlari ke arahnya. Mira tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang.

_**"Akankah bunga-bunga anyelir ini menyampaikan pesanku padanya?"**_ kalimat terakhir pada karangannya berhasil diucapkan. Membuat beberapa anggota Fairy Tail yang menghampirinya menangis. Lisanna, yang pertama menghampiri kakaknya, langsung memeluk Mira untuk menenangkannya.

.

Sedangkan Mira masih menatap anyelir putih dengan tatapan penuh harap—dan sambil menangis, "Akankah bunga-bunga anyelir ini...,"ia menghela nafas, _"Menyampaikan pesanku padanya?"_

Karena keputusasaan telah menelannya bulat-bulat, secercah harapan belum menampakkan diri bagi Mira.

—_**white carnation, **__pure love_

—_kehilangan seseorang itu memang menyakitkan, kau tahu?_

_.  
_

_/fin/  
_

* * *

**STOP!**

**AFUKK PROJECT LIST NGAHAHAHAHA  
**

**#1 **Just Being Himself** (Pandora Hearts)  
**

**#2 **This Strange Feeling** (Misc. Manhwa, Noblesse)  
**

**#3 **Perplexity** (Pandora Hearts)  
**

**#4 **Carnation** (Fairy Tail) **

**#5 Coming soon.  
**

**DLL. ^^**

* * *

**HAIIII NYAHAHAHAHHAHA  
**

Baru kali ini Glo berani ngetik di sini, dengan pairing yang **HAHAHAHAH /tewas**

Maaf, Glo suka kalo Laxus mati **MWAHAHAHA**

Tiba-tiba aja gitu lho, orang mah dikejer deadline dengan jeniusnya Glo bikin fanfic baru, gaje pula.

**ABAIKAN ABAIKAN ABAIKAN GLO ORZ**

Anyway, maaf kalau ada kemiripan cerita, ngga bermaksud, kok! :D

**GLOOO BUTUH LAXUSSSS OMGOMGOMG**

dan... follow /PandoraHeartsFP, yo! Glo ngadmin di situ **NYEHEHEHEH**

Okeh, dadaahhh! :D


End file.
